Action Comics (Vol 2) 5
Synopsis for "Rocket Song" On Krypton, with their world coming down around them, Jor-El bemoans the fact that the council wouldn't even hear out his plan for evacuating the planet before it meets its destruction. Carefully wrapping their baby in Jor-El's father's cloak, he and Lara Lor-Van decide to attempt to escape through the Phantom Zone. However, as they open the portal, it becomes clear that the super-criminals imprisoned there are waiting with anticipation for the opportunity to torture their captor and his family as soon as they cross into the Zone. General Zod poses a particular threat, reaching through the portal to grasp at the young Kal-El. Fortunately, Krypto, the family dog, leaps forward and bites at Zod's hand, allowing the family to escape. Unfortunately, the dog is lost in the Zone. Lara suggests that they can save Kal-El at least, by placing him in the prototype Kryptonian Rocket meant to demonstrate Jor-El's plans for evacuation. The prototype is large enough for only one passenger, and as such, only Kal-El can be saved. Jor-El activates the Brainiac intelligence inside it, and asks it to seek out a planet with a younger sun and weaker gravity in order to make his son seem much stronger. The pair send off their son moments before their lives are lost in the ultimate destruction of Krypton. Eventually, the rocket finds Earth, but upon entering its atmosphere its systems fail, and it comes crashing down in a field in Smallville, Kansas. Nearby, Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent, having just been to see the adoption agency, have got their truck stuck in the snow, and Martha begins to despair that this is one more slight against them after she had recently miscarried. Drawn by the light of the rocket's crash, Jonathan and Martha find their way to the wreckage, and are surprised to find an infant inside. Impulsively, they take the child as their own, thinking it a sign from God. Though they worry that the military personnel converging on the crash site as they drive away may trace the missing child back to them, Jonathan comes up with a plan to throw them off the scent. After dropping Martha and the baby off, he drives back through the cordon, offering to show the soldiers the alien creature he has found. His 'alien' is actually a miscarried calf, but at least the child is safe with Martha. The military collects the rocket, and conducts numerous tests on it. Years later, Kal-El rediscovers the rocket in a military facility, and instructs the intelligence inside it to protect itself, promising to return for it. Then, with the coming of the Collector of Worlds, came the age of super-heroes. Later, in the Fortress of Solitude, the rocket is found by Zod and the Anti-Superman Army, and the vengeful Krypronian has one of his companions steal the Kryptonite Engine hidden within it. Just as Zod and his men disappear, Superman and the Legion of Super Heroes return to find that the engine has been stolen despite their attempts to use time-travel to prevent it. Appearing in "Rocket Song" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Jor-El (Dies in Flashback) *Lara Lor-Van (Dies in Flashback) *Krypto (Appears in Flashback Only) *Jonathan Kent (Appears in Flashback Only) *Martha Kent (Appears in Flashback Only) Villains *Anti-Superman Army *General Zod (Appears in Flashback Only) Other Characters *Legion of Super Heroes *Cosmic Boy (Rokk Krinn) *Lightning Lad (Garth Ranzz) *Saturn Girl (Imra Ardeen) Locations *Krypton (Appears in Flashback Only and Destroyed in This Issue) *Phantom Zone (Appears in Flashback Only) *'Earth' (Flashback and Main Story) *'Kansas' *Smallville *Fortress of Solitude Items *Kryptonite *Sunstones Vehicles *Kryptonian Rocket Synopsis for "Baby Steps" In Smallville, Kansas, Martha Clark and Jonathan Kent are wed to each other. They are eager to start a family together and run their farm. However, after two years of trying, it becomes clear that the two of them have fertility issues, as Martha has several negative pregnancy tests to prove it. After some deliberation, they decide to see Doctor Hausler. Doctor Hausler sadly reveals that with Jonathan's low motility and Martha's affliction with endometriosis, the likelihood that they will conceive is very low. He advises them that the cost of In Vitro Fertilisation is very high, and as such, they should first try hormonal therapy. However, after a year of hormone treatment, the pair become frustrated and visit their pastor. He reminds them of the Books of Samuel in which the prophet Samuel was born of Hannah, who struggled with infertility. Meanwhile, Sarah was 90 years old when she and Abraham conceived Isaac. He explains that with people as fine as the Kents, God's plan must mean that while they have no luck right now, something wonderful is in store for them. Though the Kents saved for years to pay for In Vitro Fertilization, the end result was miscarriage, and so they decided, finally, to investigate adoption. However, the cost will likely exceed the amount that the failed fertilization cost them. Despite the cost, the Kents agree to save their money again. On the way home, Jonathan suggests that they mortgage his family farm, despite the risk. Though Martha is apprehensive about the idea, she is ultimately happy that her husband would give up his legacy for her dream of having a child. Moments later, the truck becomes stuck in a snowbank, and the Kryptonian Rocket crashes into the field nearby. Appearing in "Baby Steps" Featured Characters *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent Supporting Characters *'Doctor Jonas Hausler' Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *'Erica Strommen' Locations *'Kansas' *Smallville *'First Light Baptist Church' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Kryptonian Rocket Notes *The Backup Story Plays out in Parallel with The Main Story. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20940 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_2_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-rocket-song-baby-steps/37-309328/ Action Comics (Vol 2) 05